Eisuke Hondou and Ran Mouri
The romantic relationship between Eisuke Hondou and Ran Mouri. Relationship Ran Mouri and Eisuke Hondou are childhood friends and each other's canonical love interest. They have been friends and playmates since kindergarten. Their friendship has received some censure from Ran’s mother, Eri Kisaki, when Eisuke would convince Ran to do things that could be considered dangerous, such as walking to and from their elementary school after dark. They are very close to each other: even as students in their second year of high school, they address each other by first names without any honorific. Ran is occasionally annoyed by Eisuke clumsiness and obsession with Holmes, and Eisuke is a bit disturbed by Ran's ability to crack concrete when she's unhappy, but they generally get along well. Prior to the storyline beginning, both seem to have been clueless about each other's feelings. However, she confesses that despite his flaws, she really likes Eisuke which he learn from Conan causes him to blush heavily. Eisuke and Ran also appear to share a close empathic link due to their strong feelings for each other, making them almost impossibly aware of when the other is in extreme danger, and often able to sense the other's worried thoughts. Moments Roller Coaster Murder Case *On the way home from school, Ran is annoyed at Eisuke when he shows off his fan-letters and she asks why he doesn't settle on one girl to like. Eisuke then looks pointedly at her with a blush deeply thinking that he already has settle on a girl he like but when caught by Ran, he immediately dismisses it as nothing. Later, at Tropical Land, Shinichi sees a couple kissing, and he imagines holding Ran in his arms as they confess their love to each other. Ran gets angry at his continual references to Holmes and asks why he can't understand her feelings, which makes Shinichi blush and imagine the two of them kissing. *As they first ascend to the top of the roller coaster, Ran grabs Eisuke's hand in anticipation of the drop, making him blush again. Company President's Daughter Kidnapping Case Valentine Murder Case *Ran is invited to a Valentine's day party; before she can decline, Sonoko accepts on both their behalf. Eisuke's expression clearly portrays his jealousy. Sonoko teases that Ran would have declined because of liking Eisuke, which Ran vehemently denies and says she'll go to the party after all. *At the Agency, Ran makes chocolates for Valentine's day. Conan asks if she will give any to Eisuke, but Ran states she forgot about him causing Conan to remark it as harsh. Because Eisuke wants to know who Ran will give the chocolates to, if not him, he decide to spy on the party with Kai and Conan. He gets annoyed that Ran seems to be having fun. After a while he sneezes and is found, but the party lets him Kai and Conan join them. He then try to "protect" Ran from the attentions of the boy who invited her to the party. *After the case is solved, the other boy approaches Eisuke Ran and Conan as they sit on a bench. He tries to get 'his' chocolate from Ran, but Ran gets angry at the idea and scares him off. Conan picks up the box of chocolates himself and sees "Eisuke" on the card. Eisuke asked Ran can he have it since his name is on it Ran says he can eat it but He should share with Conan which he agree and blushes and smiles, and The three of them eat the chocolate together. On Location, TV Drama Murder Case *Eisuke becomes irritated when romance star, Shingo Nachi, flirts with Ran and get Conan to drag her away from Shingo. Luxury Liner Serial Murder Case *When Natsue Hatamoto asks Ran if she has a boyfriend, Conan and Ran both react. Kogoro declares that Ran is too young, but Ran counters that she does like someone, checking with Conan and Mako for confirmation. Natsue asks what kind of person he is, and Ran replies: *Conan tease Ran the person she was refering was Eisuke causing her to blush and soon Eisuke arrived and asked what was Ran talking about Conan tried to reply but Ran stop Conan and stating it was nothing Kogoro's Class Reunion Murder Case * Ran took Conan into a mixed-gender hot springs bath, Ran tells Kogoro that they washed each other's backs and innocently Causing Eisuke to expressed extreme jealousy and anger toward Conan Coffee Shop Murder Case * Ran leaves for a mysterious meeting at a coffee shop early in the morning she tells Conan she's meeting Eisuke. Conan ask Eisuke about it but he doesn't know about and Became Suspicious and Jealous, he and Conan follows to figure who her secret date is, but the person turns out to only be Eri Kisaki. Mountain Villa Bandaged Man Murder Case * When Masaru Ohta invites Ran outside (instead of a hopeful Sonoko) to take a walk with him in the rain, a jealous Eisuke and Sonoko follow suit with Conan Tagging Along, watching them from behind bushes. * Ran asks Eisuke to let her sleep in his bed of their shared room Ran told him not misunderstand, though she tries to deny that she's scared. She quickly falls asleep, and while Eisuke tries to continue pondering the case Ran's close proximity completely ruins his concentration Conan notice this started teasing him. He decides to sleep rather than keep staring at Ran's lips, *Masaru Ohta tries to flirt with Ran (again) by assuring her that they can defeat the murderer, prompting Eisuke to push between them. Ohta dismisses Eisuke as just a clumsy boy, but Ran defends Eisuke and thanks him and Conan for trying to save her which Eisuke smiling back at Ran for thanking him. Karaoke Box Murder Case The Wealthy Daughter Murder Case *When Eisuke saves Ran from attempted drowning When she saw Eisuke she admits that she's happy to see him and that he came to save her. When her eyes close again, Eisuke panics until he realizes she simply fell asleep. Diplomat Murder Case *Eisuke calls Ran and where the two argue asking him to come back since she hasn't see him in school awhile after the call ended. He mentally complains about her contradictory behaviors and that he doesn't understand what she thinking. *When Heiji refers to Ran as "Hondou's girl", both she blush heavily. Ran then get mad as he reveals that Sonoko was the one telling him that Ran is probably hiding Eisuke. *When Eisuke appeared in front of everyone, Ran cries and reproaches him, saying she was really worried. Eisuke then asks her to stop crying as "he'll be done soon". *After the case is solved, Ran blames Eisuke for making her worried and never tell her everything on what he doing Eisuke that she shouldn't underestimate him as a detective stating that that every case he handle has become more dangerous and difficult and doesn't Ran be at harm way Ran blushes slightly after hearing this. Game Company Murder Case Night Baron Murder Case *Eisuke blushes when Ran comes out of the water in a swimsuit and changes his mind that a vacation in Izu is pointless to thinking it isn't all bad. *Eisuke tried to protect Ran from Tokio Ebara tries to grope and flirt with Ran before Satoru Maeda stops Ebara. *Eisuke is jealous of Satoru Maeda and Ran's closeness, even barging between what seems like a possible moment between them. The Triplet's Country Home Murder Case * When Sonoko mentions that she's going to find a guy for herself, Ran says that she is always talking about boys, which causes Sonoko to comment that it must be nice to have a husband and that she bought the swimsuit she Ran was wearing for Eisuke and Ran blushes. * At this, Eisuke look at Ran in a red swimsuit and says to himself that if she went through all that trouble for him, then he should take a closer look at her but Kai tease him remarking that He must be excited to Ran in a Swimsuit which he denied. Ski Lodge Murder Case *After knowing the true identity of the culprit, Conan called Eisuke for help stated he can using Sonoko for a deduction show as she was still asleep and suggest to use Ran for the Deduction show but Eisuke refuse as She was suspicious about how Conan didn't act like normal child *Eisuke calls Ran He asks Ran to show off his deduction in his place which Ran hesitates at first. Ran then agrees on his request and goes to meet the others. From behind, Eisuke then thought with a sad face and apologies to her in his mind. *When Ran is threatened by the reporter who said she should be prepared if her deduction is wrong, Eisuke calms her down and asked her to believe in him. *After Eisuke reveals the identity of the culprit, Ran can't seems to believe it. She points out at the criminal while crying. *Eisuke arrived at Lodge House and saw Ran gets out from the room with teary eyes. Ran cannot hold her tears anymore and hugs Eisuke in despair. *Eisuke thinks to himself that although he could easily end the case, one thing that he could not end is the brimming tears of this tender detective he vow that he will never use Ran for his deductions again after seeing the emotional turmoil this put her through and even Conan consider it for the Best. The Memories of First Love *Ran goes to clean up Shinichi's house, along with Sonoko and Conan. *Ran blushes when Professor Agasa comments on how Shinichi has such a "considerate girlfriend". *When Sonoko brings up "first love", she comments that Ran was probably Eisuke's first love, causing Conan to blush, and when she accuses Ran's first love being Eisuke, while she gets angry at Sonoko, Eisuke is still blushing and asks, "Really?" but Ran's denies this *Asami Uchida tells Ran that when Asami confessed her love to Eisuke in Junior High, Eisuke turned her down as Asami relates Eisuke's reply, that he's liked someone "strong-willed and stubborn, though she cries a lot," since he was little. Kai Mako Sonoko and Conan realizes that Eisuke must have meant Ran, but Ran is oblivious Naniwa Serial Murder Case *Eisuke and Ran both blush when Heiji refers to Ran as "Hondou's girlfriend". *Eisuke purposefully gets between Ran and Ki'ichiro Numabuchi's knife, saving her from being stabbed. Ran panics that Eisuke is injure until it is revealed that the handcuff chain in the protective charm (omamori) that Heiji gave Conan earlier caught the knife tip, and no serious damage was done. Magic Lover's Murder Case *When Eisuke realizes that Ran might be in danger from a murderer, he runs across a burning bridge over a deep ravine, heedless of the fire starting to snap the support ropes, to be able to warn her. While still on the bridge, he shouts her name, and from inside the lodge Ran thinks she heard someone calling her. She goes outside to find Eisuke collapsed in the snow from so much exertion while sick. He tells her to run, just before passing out in her arms. The Amusement Park Bungee Jumping Case Sonoko's Dangerous Summer Story The Locked Room in the Sky *On the plane to New York when they were 15, Shinichi steals looks at Ran's sleeping face and Shinichi cannot fall asleep because Ran slept on his shoulder. *Shinichi asks something inappropriate to Ran, to help the case, and it turns out he said, "Let me see your bra, does it have a steel wire?" And Ran in her sleep mumbles that Shinichi is sexually harassing her but Eisuke tell her not to think this as sexual harassment. Tottori Spider Mansion Demon The Blind Spot In the Darkness *Eisuke is jealous at the idea that Ran might like Tomoaki Araide, particularly because she mistakenly grabbed Araide's arm rather than Kogoro's during the blackout, and she uses that evidence to confirm his alibi for his father's murder. The news that Araide is Teitan High's basketball coach and Ran sees him every day at school makes it worse, as does Araide taking Ran's hand to check if it was injured and Ran asking to have a private conversation with him. *Ran's conversation with Araide isn't a love confession, as Conan fears, but Ran asking to borrow Araide's sweater because she thought Shinichi would like the pattern. She uses the sweater as a guide to knit a new one for Shinichi, despite the weeks that it takes to complete the difficult pattern. Her mother, Eri, asks her why she is burdening herself with so much work, and Ran answers, "He's working hard too, on his hard cases, without complaining". When Eisuke receives it and wears it then he calls Ran to thank her. The Resurrected Dying Message *After falling on the ice-rink several times, who helped teach Ran to ice skate, Eisuke blushes when Ran offers him a hand up and promises to teach him how to skate. *After seeing that Sonoko sent Makoto Kyogoku a phone for just the two of them to talk by, Ran comments with a wistful smile on how they're lucky. In response, Eisuke gives Ran a cell phone for the two of them, under the excuse that it's a thank-you present for the sweater she knit for him. Ran at first looks surprised or a bit confused, but then cheerfully whistles and spins the phone by its strap as she heads off. The 20 Year Old Murder Case, The Symphony Serial Murders The Desperate Revival Arc *Ran is practicing her lines for the play with Kogoro when Kogoro suddenly sees that the Knight and the Princess that Ran plays are supposed to share a kiss. Conan panics and flips through the script thinking, "W-What?!" And then goes up to Ran to ask who will play the Knight and when Ran teases Conan about him wanting to know, Conan reluctantly admits that he kind of does. He then panics when Ran says it's Araide-sensei and he says, "Don't do it, Ran *When Eisuke is shot, Ran donates her own blood to save Eisuke's life When Eisuke wake up he remembers how Ran's donating her blood to him similar how his older sister donate blood to him. *While Recover in the Hospital where Ran visit him at the Hospital Eisuke express his gratitude to Ran for donate blood to him and doing so save his life by donate her blood causing Ran to blush Eisuke then asked how did Ran know his current blood type was AB Ran nervously answer that she learn about it from his mother *Eisuke and Ran share a moment in the hospital prompting Sonoko to inquire about the love-love moment between to two and point how Ran had donate blood to Eisuke before mentioning Araide-sensei taking the role of the Knight in the play which annoyed Eisuke. *Due to Sonoko's meddling, Eisuke believes that the Knight he's replacing in the play is supposed to hug, and then kiss, the Princess that Ran plays. After he hugs her tightly, Eisuke and Ran nearly kiss, but are interrupted by a scream that announces a murder, which results in Eisuke placing a protective arm in front of Ran. *Eisuke and Ran walk into class together, and are teased by their classmates as they say, "What's this? You just got back and you're entering with your wife?" And they try to eavesdrop on Ran and Eisuke's conversation. *Eisuke invites Ran to dinner at a fancy restaurant. He appears to be on the brink of confessing when another murder occurs elsewhere in the restaurant. Eisuke attempts to ignore it and continue what he wanted to say, but Ran waves him off to solve the case first, then come back to her after solving the case and Eisuke return and tried to confess. Unfortunately, the restaurant time to closed result Eisuke and Ran leaving and Eisuke feeling depress that he fail to confess to Ran When Ran ask what Eisuke was really going to ask her, Eisuke blushes and remembers that it was because this was the same restaurant where his parents became engaged. The Significant Music Box The Invisible Weapon, Ran's First Investigation The Murderous Pottery Class The 3 "K's" of Osaka Case The Shinkansen Transport Case *Eisuke and Ran talked about Andrew Lee News Eisuke says that Andrew is his hero on the field. Ran then, under Kazuha's encouragement, starts to ask about Eisuke's true feelings for her, but loses her nerve when the train arrives. The Mystery in the Net Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 4 The 14th Round of the Matsue Tamatsukuri Linked Verse The Osaka Double Mystery - The Naniwa Swordsman and Toyotomi's Castle *After Kazuha mentions how much she enjoys seeing the triumphant smile and the gleam in Heiji's eye when he's solved a case, Ran admits that she, too, is happy every time she sees Eisuke's face looking like that. The Truth Behind Valentine's *Ran makes a heart-shaped chocolate for Eisuke for Valentine's Day The Forgotten Memento from the Crime Chinatown Deja Vu in the Rain *Ran tries to remember the last time when she saw Eisuke with a sad expression on his face; her moment of distraction prompts Conan and Mako to ask if she's alright. *Eisuke becomes irritated as Mike Hama is possibly taking an interest in Ran. *After Scriptwriter, Kitaura, reveals that Ran would have to do a love scene if she is to be selected for the role, Eisuke (with Kogoro), tells Ran that she shouldn't take a role as an actress. *Eisuke takes Ran by the hand, asks her to have rest, and comforts her by promising that He will solve the case soon. *Eisuke asks if an officer can take Ran's place when he recreates what happened at the murder scene; Eisuke has a sad look when Ran decided to participate. *When Ran collapses after the case is solved, Eisuke goes into a panic-stricken condition. Shinichi Kudo's New York Case Arc *Ran has collapsed at a restaurant at the end of the previous episode. Eisuke, in a panic, rushes over and loudly calls her name As Eisuke tries to wake her up, Ran's eyes open a tiny bit and she sees Eisuke's face Just before she faints, Ran thinks to herself that whenever she was in trouble, he would always come to her rescue. *In the car driving to a theatre on Broadway, Yukiko is trying to rush to the theatre, so she wants to make a turn at a high speed. Shinichi asks Ran to lean forward into the front seat and she falls a bit and he embraces her in his arms. *Yukiko's friend asks if Kai Mako Ran and Eisuke are Yukiko's (Eisuke's mother) children. She answered with a happy face "the boy with the glass is, but the girl with long hair and the girl with the ponytail and the boy with black hair isn't. Hey, the girl with long hair may be looking at my future daughter-in-law". Ran looks on in confusion. *A falling suit of armour is about to hit one of the actresses, when Ran dives forward and pushes the woman out of the way. Eisuke yells, "Ran! Ran!", thinking that she has hurt herself. *Eisuke asks Ran to hold a pamphlet on top of her head for him, and walks towards her intently, Ran gets red and stammers as their faces become very close and Eisuke says "kizu (damage)" which sounds a lot like "kisu (kiss)" *In her fever-dreams, Ran remembers the trip to New York she took with Eisuke Kai and Mako in their first year of High School. In particular, she remembers how Eisuke tried to reassure her self-doubts after the murderer - the actress Ran had saved - claimed that Ran enabled her to commit the murder by rescuing her, and how he went off into the rain to find the handkerchief she got from actress Sharon Vineyard that had flown out of the window of their taxi. When she tried to follow him, she encountered a serial killer (Vermouth in disguise), who seemed inclined to kill her, but then fell off the stairwell — and she instinctively tried to save the man. Eisuke arrived to help her pull him up along with Kai and Mako (arms around her, and legs on top of hers). Eisuke answers the man's demand of why they saved him, and Ran realizes that the earlier murder wasn't her fault... and when she finally wakes up out of the dreams, she remembers how that night was the night she realized her feelings for Eisuke and how important he is to her. *Later, Eisuke and Ran are in a park, and he is checking her forehead temperature with his forehead, causing her to blush. *When Kogoro asks Ran about her fever-mumblings about a "logical mind" and "helping people" (from Eisuke's response to the serial killer), she blushes and tells Kogoro not to say her "precious words" in Kogoro's gruff voice. Conan quietly blushes himself. The Trembling Police Headquarters: 12 Million Hostages The Suspicious Spicy Curry = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =